Profiles timeline
The Profiles timeline is based on the information from the "Mug Shots and Profiles" section of The Police Quest Casebook. For the version of the timeline based on the novels see Casebook timeline. Note:Most of the dates originate from the chapter, "Mug Shots and Profiles", which gives birthdates for various characters the games. The section contains longer character names not necessarily given in the games themselves, however much of the section is based on the games, rather than the novelizations. So there are differences between the novel chronology and that given in the mug shots/profiles section. As most of these dates also appear in the game itself it should be compared with the Original timeline and there may be some overlap. Mug Shot/Profiles Timeline ;1928 :7/27: John Dooley is born. ;1934 :10/20: Carla Reed is born. ;1938 :12/19: George Pate is born. ;1940 :2/10: Donald Block is born. :3/26: Kenneth Mills is born. :9/3: Otto Lipshitz is born. :10/20: Jack Cobb is born. :12/25: Jack Jackson is born. ;1942 :12/4: Don Hadley is born. ;1944 :6/3: Gene Bamboni is born. ;1945 :11/19: Mario Gelepsi is born. ;1947 :12/14: Art Serabian is born. ;1948 :2/19: Donald Colby is born. :4/10: Laura Watts is born. :4/22: Fletcher Hall is born. ;1949 :3/15: Carol Grounds is born. :5/22: Oscar Hamilton is born. :10/9: Jason Taselli is born. ;1950 :1/6: Hal Bottoms is born. :1/10: Steve Rocklin is born. :1/11: Nora Hayes is born. :3/17: James Morgan is born. :5/18: Keith Robinson is born. :8/9: Sam Nobles is born. :8/23: Sherman Saxton is born. :11/2: Reginald Tate is born. ;1951 :11/30: Jesse Hiram Bains is born. ;1952 :3/15: Leon Stygian is born. :9/24: Hector De La Cruz is born. ;1953 :9/21: Lloyd Pratt is born. ;1954 :1/27: Phillip Jurica is born. :3/16: Pat Morales is born. :9/21: Michael Bains is born. :11/29: Jim Varaz is born. ;1955: :8/8: Steve Johnson is born. ;1956 :4/3: John Carey & Jim Pierson are born. ;1957 :2/19: Bob Hickman is born. :11/19: Joe Bob Griese is born. ;1958 :2/14: Marie Wilkans is born. :6/30: Sonny Bonds is born. ;1959 :3/17: Bert Arnold is born. :3/20: Katherine Hickman is born. :7/28: Lonny West is born. :9/7: Luella Parker is born. ;1960 :5/19: Malcolm Allen is born. :10/5: Teddy Baker is born. :10/31: Dennis Walker is born. :11/25: Neil Schmall is born. :12/2: Mike Holland is born. ;1961 :2/14: Woody Roberts is born. :3/15: Mitchell Thurman is born. ;1963 :2/6: Orpheus Hanley is born. :4/23: James Simpson is born. :12/19: Julie Chester is born. ;1965 :12/15: Bernadette Washington is born. ;1966 :2/15: Helen Hots is born. :2/28: Luis Pate is born. :4/14: Victor Simms is born. :8/1: Juan Jose Ruiz is born. ;1967 :8/20: Danny Daniels is born. ;1968 :5/6: Kristy Bilden is born. ;1969 :Hannah Small is born. :5/9: Raymond Jones III is born. :5/14: Paul Kroewcrank is born. :11/20: Rene Garcia is born. ;1970 :3/10: Sherry Moore is born. :7/4: Kim Chee is born. ;1971 :1/12: Bruce Woodbury is born. :6/18: Wendy James is born. :7/30: Alvin Hooper is born. ;1974: :6/29: Herbie Lewis is born. ;1975 :9/29: Nicolette Rogers ;1977 :4/1: Emmo Jones is born. ;1978 :Fletcher Hall is instrumental in the capture of mass murderer Slinkard Pington.PQC2E, pg 347 ;1982 :Kenneth Mills wins Silver Medal during 1982 World Games in biathlon as member of Team U.S.A. ;1984 :A censurable report was was issued to Laura Watts for her role as "the Gremlin". ;1985 :5/31: Bobby Washington is born. :8/18: Valerie Hickman is born. ;1986 :12/4: Stolen gun.pg 145 ;1987 :Art Serabian is elected to MADD Most Wanted list. ;1988 :10/10: LaSondra Washington is born. ;1991 :Dennis Walker is arrested for Tresspassing, Disorderly Conduct, Assault, and Possession of a Controlled Substance. Category:Timelines Category:Police Quest Casebook